


Kiss with a fist

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is simple. Unless you're a king...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss with a fist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



> This as usual is for my baby, Robin :) Once again, you have inspired me to write a odd pairing :p I hope I do them justice for you. I love and adore you and very much hope you like this.

Her feet refused to move, her wide horror stricken eyes stuck on the scene before her. Her husband's muscled chest seemed to glow from the candle light around him but for once, the sight did not create warmth within her. It brought disgust. The sound of the king's moaning tortured her to hear but her aching, swollen ankles kept her there. The man seducing her husband was familiar to her. Her gaze quickly sought after him. Her stomach churned as she took in their nakedness. Will's eyes were closed as he ravished the man under him. Clenching her small hands into fists, Elizabeth tried not to cry out. To make them aware of her presence.

Before she knew it, however, she was shouting. Her words angry and brutal. Both men sprung apart instantly, shame written on every feature. As Edward's eyes pleaded for her to understand, she refused to calm down. 

"Out - now!" Will refused to move even as her temper got the better of her. She'd expected him to scramble back into the clothes he'd abandoned so eagerly but he refused. The expression on his face was defiant. It made her even angrier. Picking up the wine filled cup from the table nearest her, she threw it in his direction. Will ducked quickly in order to escape its path. The crimson wine soaked the bed covers as it spilled. 

Edward sent a warning look to his lover. His eyes almost pleading for him to leave him. Will's teeth sunk into his swollen lower lip as he thought, irritating her immensely. He cast one last loving glance at the king before beginning to pick up his clothes. He did it slowly as if he had all the time in the world. Each step made Elizabeth want to hurt him. His nakedness seemed to mock her and the baby within her. Sore, painful bites were dotted over his chest and stomach. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she spotted some that had begun to fade. It told her all she needed to know. It was not a one off.

"Why him? You've got some many other whores you could have used for your fun." She was bitter. Her voice breaking as she thought of his mistresses. The women she'd unwillingly shared her husband with in the past. Some women who had pledged to serve her.

Edward frowned. He walked towards to her, his hips swaying almost seductively at her. Her lips curled in disgust. For the first time since they had married, she hated him. She hated the way her body reacted to him, even though he continued to hurt her. She hated the way she could never satisfy his desires.... A charming smile came to his tired face as he came to her side. An arm slinked its way around her in an attempt to placate her. 

"Darling, it's only Will. We've know each other a long time. You know you're the only one for me." He explained to her, his voice smooth. It made her made her want to laugh. Seconds later, that's what she did. The cackle that escaped her almost seem to border hysteria so she had to check herself. After all, it would not do for a mad queen, would it? 

The feeling of his arm around her made her want to explode. Not only because of the audacity of the action but the almost smug expression on his sweat drenched face. As if he expected her forgiveness..... Her fist connected with his face in an instant but it was the crack that caught her attention. Not only was her husband bloody from the punch but he appeared to be a lot of pain and discomfort. A cold smirk came to her face. If he felt one ounce of the hurt he had caused her then, she was glad for it. 

Her following words were sickly sweet. 

"Are you alright, your grace?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
